Love, Life and Kids
by nixon-angel
Summary: Sequeal to When You Have To Let Go.
1. Chapter 1

Love, Life and Kids

Chapter one 

* * *

Across the hall five boys, Josh Nadir , Matthew Hunter, Josh Nadirs best friend, John Simmons, Thomas Kelly and Jake Turner, Had been watching the girls through a crack in the door and waiting for the discovery. At the sound of the bellowing they fell back from the door laughing.

"Oh well…Better go and see what she wants?" Josh shrugged at his friends laughing; Josh and Matthew, Matt as he like to be known to friends, were the troublemakers of the group, they were very seldom found with out the other.

"Like you don't know…Just watch yourself!" Jake warned, he liked to come across as the sensible one, although he could be just as bad as josh or matt, the only difference being that he never got caught. Josh just looked at him and laughed "You coming Matt?" he asked casually

"Sure anything for a laugh" he said standing up, he was very like his father, he had to same rebellious streak in him, he was also very popular with the girls – and found himself in numerous fights with their boyfriends, Josh always on hand to help him out.

"You called sister dearest" Josh grinned leaning against the door

"Don't give me that!" Rebecca shrieked, Rebecca - Becki, twin sister to Josh. She was completely different to Josh, very much like her mother, the only similarity to Josh was there looks, both had very dark hair and distinguished dark brown eyes. "Get that creature from out of under my bed!" Josh looked at Matt and laughed, crawling under the bed and rescuing the petrified pet rat.

"And I suppose you had something to do with this!" Becki questioned Matt who in reply just smirked; he knew how to get out of situations like this, especially when it came to girls. "Would I do such a thing to somebody? Especially such a beautiful young lady like you?" he winked, Becki blushed then looked at Josh

"Don't think this over- watch your back!"

"I look forward to it" Josh bowed to the three girls backing out of the room

"Later ladies" Matt laughed, the both of them running to the safety of Josh's bedroom, finding the rest of the boys in heaps of laughter.

"Did you see the look on Becki's face" Josh laughed as the boys left to go outside, Matt looked over at Becki and smiled then carried on walking out of the gate and down the road.

"They think there so funny!" Amy shook her head in disgust

Becki nodded in agreement "It's Josh he's a bad influence on the rest of them, especially Matt"

"You're only saying that because you love him!" the girls giggled, Becki just ignored them "Boys are so immature!"

"Jakes ok" Amy blushed, the rest of the girls started to giggle, they sat outside talking for hours. Emma and Zain nadir walked outside, they looked at the girls who were still giggling

"Do girls have to giggle?" he asked Emma who just shook her head and laughed

"Don't you remember girls being like that at your age?

"I avoided girls at all cost!" he laughed

"Of course you did, I've heard stories about you" she smirked, Zain just looked at her and laughed

"Could say the same thing about you" he smirked back


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Becki was sitting outside, enjoying a rare moment of solitude, Her parents buzzing around getting everything for the party ready. She looked up and Saw Matt arrive with his mum and dad, she couldn't deny the fact that she liked him, what was there not to like about him? His dark hair, his athletic build, and the eyes, she could lose herself in his deep brown eyes. She sat watching him for a while until he turned around and caught her looking; he laughed to himself and walked over to her.

"Hey" he smiled "Can I sit with you?"

"Aren't you going to plan more tricks to play on me with Josh?" she scoffed

"I'm sorry about that" he laughed nervously rubbing the back on his neck "I give you my word that I wont do it again"

"Well" she smirked" that's ok then"

"So, can I sit with you?" he grinned

Becki looked around for anyone one else "sure"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma and Sam looked over at the two of them and laughed

"There getting on well" Sam Laughed pouring herself a drink

"For a change" Emma smiled

Soon the other guests arrived the whole garden was buzzing with chatter and laughter

"So what were you doing with Becki?" Josh laughed; Matt just ignored them

"so how we going to make this party more fun?" he smirked

"We could always go annoy the girls" John pointed over to the group of giggling girls

"Nah leave them," Matt argued

"Don't want to upset Becki!" the rest of the boy's laughed, Matt jut stormed off slamming the gate behind him. Everyone looked around seeing an angry Matt running down the road

"Its no wonder he's like that" Stuart could be heard saying "I mean as Phil as a father figure, and everything that his mums been through its no wonder he turned out like that" Josh went sneaked over, hoping to hear something good, or just to start trouble, especially if it was to get Matt into any sort of mess.

"Its not Sam or Phil's fault, I think they've done a great job raising him, and for what you said about Sam it wasn't her fault she was raped" Emma said in a hushed voice

"You would say that, but I think he's a bad influence on the rest of them, strutting around thinking he's god's gift" he scoffed "Just like Phil"

"Stuart, shut up" Zain snapped

"Wonder when you would get involved" he rolled his eyes "Saint Nadir"

"Stuart you either shut up or leave" Zain said angrily

"Zain he's not worth it" Emma said pulling Zain away before glaring at Stuart

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake smirked to himself; he now knew something, which he could use to his advantage. He knew that the rest of the group didn't like him much; the only reason he was with them was to stop him being one of their victims to the many pranks they pulled

Becki quickly made a sharp exit from the party, mainly to get some peace and quiet, but also hoping to find Matt along the way. She scanned the street before noticing Matt slumped up against a tree looking very sorry for him self

"Hey" she smiled "You ok?" she asked sympathetically. Matt just looked up and laughed slightly

"You didn't have to come and look for me"

"I wanted to" she blushed slightly "I was going to go for a walk anyway". Matt looked up, why hadn't he realised how beautiful she was before? How sweet and caring she could be?

"Well maybe we could go for a walk together?" he mumbled, Studying the look on her face he quickly got up before she could say anything and said "If you don't it's OK… "

"Yes…That would be great." She smiled at him

"Really? Well ok" he couldn't help but grin, he held out his hand and she took hold of it, smiling back at him. 


End file.
